Beautiful Love
by astudyinotters
Summary: Blaine's been with Kurt for three months when he finally realized how much he loves his boyfriend.  Sequel of sorts to "Beautiful Scars".  Inspired by the song 'Beautiful Love' by The Afters


_Far away, I feel your beating heart._

_All alone, beneath the crystal starts_

_I'm staring into space,_

_What a lonely place_

_I'll try to find my place with you…_

March twenty-first. I'll never forget that day. How could I when that was the day I finally realized how much Kurt meant to me. Turns out, all it took was a song that kept popping up on the radio. _Beautiful Love_ by the Afters. It's pretty decent, and really was fitting for my situation with Kurt.

Kurt. Beautiful, warm, loving Kurt. The boy with chestnut hair, the most mesmerizing grey-green-blue eyes I've ever seen, and a voice that could melt even the coldest of hearts. The boy who hid his scars behind designer and self-made clothes. The boy I loved.

Loved. Wow. I never thought I'd ever love someone the way I love Kurt. He's been so patient with me, waiting for me to get my act together and realize that I love him. It's something I should have done sooner, God knows I've plenty of chances. Christmas, Valentines Day, his birthday. The most important part now is that we're together. And that's more than I could have ever asked for.

My boyfriend walks through the door to the _Lima Bean_. It's become sort of a tradition to meet here once a week on Fridays to get coffee (and the occasional apple cider or hot chocolate) and catch up before our Saturday afternoon dates. Today, Kurt was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans with a deep purple button down shirt. For Kurt, this was severely underdressed, but I loved it when he was more natural. He flashed me a smile as he took a seat opposite me.

What a beautiful smile, can I stay for awhile?

On this beautiful night, we'll make everything right,

My beautiful love, my beautiful love.

"Sorry I'm late, Blaine. Rachel wouldn't dismiss us, instead choosing to bore us with another lecture on why she should get all of the solos. Want me to order?" he asked, reaching across the table to take my hand.

"It's okay, babe. I've already got it covered," I replied, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand. Just as I finished speaking, a barista walked over to our table, two steaming styrofoam cups of coffee in her hand.

"Grande non-fat mocha with a sprinkle of cinnamon?" she said, holding up the cup in her left hand. Kurt retracted his hand from mine, raising it slightly to indicate that the afore mentioned drink was his. The barista placed the cup next to Kurt's elbow before setting mine down just in front of me.

"Thank you," I murmured, reaching for my medium drip, taking a small sip of the liquid. The barista manages a nod in my direction before scurrying back to her post behind the counter, filling orders right and left. The coffee shop was busy this afternoon. Interesting.

We took our coffees to go, walking around Lima before settling on a park bench, watching the sun go down. It wasn't until later that night, the two of us staring at the stars, empty coffee cups in our hands that I realize the extent of my love for Kurt. Granted, I've already established the fact that I'm madly in love with the boy, but until now, I haven't known the exact depth. It's that song again, in my head, playing on repeat. Unable to help myself, I sing lightly to the beautiful boy next to me, wrapping an arm around him.

"Larger than the moon, my love for you.

Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through.

The secret of the world is written in the stars.

I'm carrying your heart in mine."

"What are you singing?" Kurt asks, leaning closer to me.

"Just a song I heard on the radio today. It reminded me of you," I replied, kissing my boyfriend chastely on the cheek.

"Well, by any means, don't let me stop you," Kurt said, urging me to continue.

"I can't remember the rest of the words, but I'll sing it for you another time," I said, smiling softly at the brunet.

"Blaine, do you see us sticking together through college?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Kurt, I see us sticking together beyond college. Even though we've only been together a short time, we've experiences so much. I don't want to let you go. I love you, Kurt," I replied, pulling my boyfriend closer to me. I heard a sniffle come form Kurt.

"I love you too, Blaine. So much," he murmured, voice muffled by my coat. We stay like that for what seems like hours. Once my arms fall asleep, I know it's time to go.

"Babe, it's getting late. I should walk you home," I comment, pulling away from the beautiful boy in my arms.

"Okay. Blaine? Thanks for everything," Kurt mumbles, smiling softly at me. Hand in hand, we walk back to the Hummel-Hudson residence, conversing softly amongst ourselves. As we reach the front door, I lean in and kiss Kurt goodnight.

"Love you, Kurt," I whispered as I pull away.

"Love you too, Blaine. Always," he replied, smiling before going inside his house. As the door clicks shut behind him, I can't help but think about the future I wanted with Kurt. We'd start small, an apartment in New York or Los Angeles. Heck, we could even be on Mars, and I'd still be happy as long as I was with Kurt. Eventually, we'd get married and move into a house, hopefully with kids down the line. We'd grow old together, but most importantly, we'd never stop loving each other. The love I had with Kurt was special, the love we had was beautiful. I knew it always would be.

Maybe a greater thing will happen, maybe all will see,

Maybe our love will catch like fire, as it burns through me.

My beautiful love, my beautiful love.


End file.
